


Interlude

by Naomida



Series: Howl at the Moon [18]
Category: Fantastic Four, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomida/pseuds/Naomida
Summary: Loki had seen this once in a flash, the day he had accidentally loosened the binding spell that had been put on him and had realized that his entire life was more than probably a big fat lie — but it didn’t make it any easier.





	Interlude

Loki had seen this once in a flash, the day he had accidentally loosened the binding spell that had been put on him and had realized that his entire life was more than probably a big fat lie — but it didn’t make it any easier.

His heart dropped and time slowled down as he watched the Marrok — the man he had called Father and Alpha his whole life, the man whose entire purpose was to protect him, them, every single werewolf on this side of the world — cut Reed’s throat open.

He raised his own shaky hand, still watching it all happen in slow motion as the magic in him pulsed hard enough that he could feel it in his teeth.

Victor jumped to get himself between Reed and the Marrok, his howl leaving Loki himself feeling broken — he couldn’t imagine what losing a mate felt like, had already seen so many people go through it, knew that absolutely none of them survived. The big black wolf was baring his teeth, his howl finished, turned into a low wimper that did nothing to ease the knot in Loki’s stomach, the sudden lump in his throat that tasted like regret, the emptiness in his heart that would take too long to disappear. He was going to fight the Marrok to the death, like any mate would, and still in slow-motion, Loki watched Victor’s wolf send a quick look down at Reed’s body, before jumping at the Marrok — and in this split second, he took a decision.

Hand raised, magic still pulsing strongly through his entire body, he cast a spell that came as naturally to him as his transformation into his wolf did. He heard himself whisper words in a language he didn’t know but felt like it was old and sacred and forgotten. He felt himself bend his magic in shapes he hadn’t known existed up until now. He watched as every thing he had thought he knew about himself shattered, leaving him clueless and breathless and strangely grateful, as the Earth itself stopped spinning, just for a breath, just for him, just to see what he was going to do, and then he closed his eyes and let it all go, every single one of his barrier crumbling down to leave him bare.

There was a thundering sound, Victor’s wolf started howling again, someone screamed, someone else sobbed, and Loki fell down on his knees, eyes still close, face tilted up, his throat bared for anyone to bite or scratch and cut.

He inhaled slowly through his nose, the air smelling different — under the fear and the anguish and the pain and the blood — just like he himself was now different, like everything about who he was and what he knew to be true were different, and nothing would ever make him go back to who he had once thought to be.

He exhaled slowly, and let himself smile.

No matter what happened next — if he died or survived, if Victor or Sue or the Marrok killed him, if the entire world came to an end right this second — he had absolutely no regrets.

For the first time  ever , everything  was as it  should be.


End file.
